


The Repentant Boy

by sir_red



Series: Beach boys [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Caning, Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Revenge, Spanking, buttplug, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_red/pseuds/sir_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is intended to be the third part of a three part series...but it wouldn't be the first time I changed my mind!</p><p>So once again this is filth. No reflection is meant on real persons its all entirely fantasy.</p><p>Thank you to all who have been kind enough to comment or leave kudos. You have no idea how much it means to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Repentant Boy

It had been two weeks since Ashton Irwin had set fire to his arse and Michael Clifford’s life was in turmoil. Initially he had been frightened of and then angry at Ashton. As time moved on he realized its possible he had over-reacted. After all couldn’t he have resisted more? 

Why didn’t he resist more? 

In his darkest moments, Michael thought about the fact he would never have revealed - not to Luke, certainly not to Ash, barely even to himself. The fact was Michael had fantasized about Ashton for a long time. 

It wasn’t the same as his feelings for Luke. When Michael thought about Luke it was a warm feeling, the promise of long summer afternoons and spring evenings. Of skinny dipping and fucking in the surf. Of the sort of experience Michael might have called romance if he were twenty years older or had been born with ovaries. 

Michael’s feelings for Ashton Irwin were much more physical. When Michael looked at Ashton’s impossibly hard body storming out of the surf, he wanted to dominate that body and then be dominated by it. The thought of fucking Ashton was like standing outside naked in a storm, as much fun as it might be, it was also kind of terrifying. 

That didn’t make what Ashton had done OK, Michael knew that much. Yet he was still intrigued by the possibility of a gay or bisexual Ash. 

He hadn’t seen Luke since that day either. Looking at the golden god that was Luke Hemmings filled Michael with deep and abiding shame. How could he ever be with Luke again knowing that Luke knew exactly what Ash had done to him and that he hadn’t resisted? Surely whatever minimal attraction Luke might have felt for Michael it had long since passed. 

It was an unseasonably cool morning and Michael had been happily snuggled in bed under a single blanket when there was a knock at his door. Michael lay still and hoped whoever it was would go away but the knocker was persistent. Finally after nearly five minutes of knocking Michael lurched upright and staggered to the door. Anybody who saw him would assume he was either hung over or simply dying…. He was neither of those things, Michael Clifford simply wasn’t a morning person. 

Michael didn’t hesitate in tearing open the door. His parents were big believers in internet shopping and he simply assumed it would be a delivery man. Michael assumed wrong.

Ashton Irwin and Luke Hemmings stood on his doorstep, in all their glorious sexuality.

“Um… hi,” Michael said lamely. 

“Hi,” Luke replied with a small smile. 

Luke then kicked Ashton in the shin.

“Hi,” Ash added glumly. 

“Can we come in?” Luke asked. 

“Ah yeah I guess,” Michael said lamely. 

Michael had hurriedly pulled on a pair of black shorts and a black tshirt to answer the door. Coupled with his hair it made his white skin look so pasty he almost glowed. It had annoyed him when he had realized but he hadn’t bothered to change. 

Luke and Ash were in the beachgo-ers uniform. Faded, ratty band tshirts and the shorter leg pastel board shorts that were apparently ‘in’ this season. 

Michael led them to one of the ‘living’ rooms in his house. 

“This place is enormous,” Luke commented. 

“Yeah,” Michael agreed without further comment, in truth Michael was kind of embarrassed by the size of his house. It only seemed to remind him how alone he was. 

Once they had sat down Luke cleared his throat.

“I’m sorry,” Ash said reluctantly.

“Sure,” Michael agreed, “your remorse is overwhelming.”

“Great,” Ash said, “so I guess we’re done then.” 

Ash turned expectantly to Luke.

“No,” Luke disagreed, “no we’re really not.”

“Lukey!” Ash mumbled, with rich frustration.

Ash shifted in his chair and Michael realized for the first time that Ashton was hard. 

Like ridiculously…absurdly… hard. 

However, Ash’s undies were obviously so tight they were constricting his monstrous member. Ash tried to (not very surreptitiously) adjust himself but he only looked more uncomfortable. There was even a slightly damp patch of precum were Ashton’s cock head rested, tied down halfway to his knees. What’s more Ashton squirmed in his seat, as though he was unable to sit still. 

Ashton looked up to find Michael watching him with interest and, to Michael’s surprise, the buff stud blushed. 

“You’re going to properly apologise to Michael,” Luke informed Ashton, “or you’re going to get used to your current predicament.”

“What’s his current predicament?” Michael asked curiously.

Ashton shot him a furious glare which previously would have terrified Mikey but now he was merely curious.

“Tell him Ash,” Luke commanded, with uncharacteristic force.

“I’m…” Ash whispered, his face bright red with shame, “I’m…” 

Ash looked around desperately as though hoping someone would rescue him.

“I’m-not-allowed-to-cum,” Ash said all in a rush.

“I don’t think Michael heard you,” Luke told Ash. 

Michael had but he wasn’t about to protest.

“I’m not allowed to cum,” Ash said again, more clearly and loudly.

Michael felt his cock start to harden, at the thought of Luke dominating the studly Ashton. 

“How long has it been?” Michael found himself asking, breathlessly.

“Since the day after…” Ash told him and then looked at him embarrassed.

“You haven’t cum in two weeks?” Michael asked with awe. 

“Yes,” Ashton informed him morosely.

“Nor will he,” Luke informed Michael, “until he’s made amends.” 

“I don’t know how he could ever do that,” Michael said with faux sadness.

“What?” Ash demanded desperately, “surely there is something.”

“No,” Michael said, with false sincerity, “I don’t think there is.”

“Dude,” Ashton said pawing his cock-head through his shorts, “I’m desperate here…name your price, I’ll pay it.” 

Luke leaned over and tapped his wrist and Ashton immediately stopped touching himself.

“Anything, huh?” Michael asked. 

Ashton caught the danger in his tone and his face slowly drained of colour.

“Anything,” Ash agreed.

Michael smiled. Luke smiled. Ash looked from Michael to Luke and back again. Then he sighed. 

“Wait here,” Michael instructed. 

Michael walked upstairs to his father’s study and opened up his father’s chest. From inside he pulled out a rattan cane. The cane was something Michael had only ever seen once before and had never held. Michael was surprised by how light it was. Michael’s father, for all his faults, was strongly opposed to corporal punishment. The cane was something he kept not to use on his son but as a reminder of what had been done to him as a boy and why he was opposed to violence. He had shown Michael once and only briefly to explain some of his childhood to his son. It had been a rare moment of bonding in which his father had confided in him.

It had also been the cause of endless sexual fantasies for Michael. Michael was nowhere near screwed up enough to think that way about his father. But he thought about boys from school: Luke, Ashton and a half Maori kid called Calum. He thought about them all bending over in front of him to receive the cane. He thought of himself administering it to them as they cried out in pain. 

The first time Michael had ever wanked it had been over the cane. Over the terrible scenario he had dreamed up. 

Now it was finally real. 

Michael was so excited he felt like his balls had climbed into his throat. He walked down into the room with the cane held nervously by his side. At first Luke and Ashton were deep in conversation. Luke stopped speaking when he saw Michael and smiled. Michael found himself smiling back at impulse. 

When Luke Hemmings smiles at you, you smile back. No matter how shitty or terrified you might feel.

Ash simply looked frightened.

“Come on man,” he said, looking at Michael, afraid, “you don’t want to use that…”

“My arse is still bruised,” Michael said, “after you beat me I couldn’t sit down for three days, I had to pretend to be sick so my parents wouldn’t see me cry out every time I tried to sit.

“I think you deserve this,” Michael told Ashton, his voice growing in confidence, “and I think you know that.” 

“If I let you use that on me,” Ash asked quietly, “we will be even.”

“No,” Michael disagreed. 

“Then when?” Ash demanded, with heat. 

“When I say we’re even,” Michael informed him, staring him down. 

“Fine,” Ash said quietly, “let’s get this over with.” 

“Take off your clothes,” Michael ordered.

Ash at first looked like he might protest then he shrugged and pulled off his shirt revealing his preposterously hard abs and chest and his bulging biceps. Then he pulled off his shorts and, as though it were an afterthought, kicked off his thongs. 

Michael felt his jaw drop. Ashton Irwin was wearing a jockstrap. 

“Holy shit,” Michael said quietly. 

Ash’s cock was like a baby arm holding an apple, it pressed out against the jock like a tent post pushing against cloth. He had managed to keep the monster contained by pointing his cock to the ground and wearing a jockstrap which was obviously too small for him. 

Ash smirked.

“Turn around,” Luke ordered, “show him.”

Ash did so, blushing once again. 

Sticking out of Ash’s bumhole like a bright green doorstopper was something Michael had only seen in porn. It was a buttplug.

Michael approached and without thinking, pressed his thumb into the plug. Ash shivered and moaned in response.

“Careful,” Luke said, “he’s been basically on edge for two weeks.”

“You’ve been edging him for two weeks?” Michael demanded.

Luke smiled at him.

“You’re terrifyingly hot,” Michael informed him. 

Then, winking at Luke, Michael ripped the butt plug out in a single motion. Ashton yowled, the sudden feeling of being empty coming as much a shock to him as the first time Luke filled him up with the silicon torture device. Michael pressed his thumb into Ash’s butt crack and he shuddered again.

“You’re such a whore,” Michael whispered in Ash’s ear and the boy’s back straightened. Michael reached over and gripped each of Ash’s nipples and felt them harden under his fingers. 

“You love this, don’t you?” he demanded. 

Michael pulled the jockstrap down and grabbed Ash’s cock with his fist. Ash moaned and tried to thrust into his fist so Michael released it. He looked down at the clear pre cum on his hand and then, with sudden inspiration, held it up to Ash’s face. 

“Lick it,” Michael commanded Ash.

To his surprise, Ashton simply obeyed. 

“That’s the thing about this boy,” Luke told Michael quietly, but easily loud enough for Ash to hear, “once you tame him you find out he’s just a slut for attention.” 

“I’m going to break you,” Michael whispered in Ash’s ear and he shivered again, “like a trainer breaks a new stallion.

“I’m gonna leave you hard, and panting and begging and then when you’re just at the edge, just when you’re within a milimetre of the release you so desperately crave…

“…I’ll stop.” Michael stepped back from Ash. 

“I want him in briefs,” he informed Luke. 

“I’m wearing yours,” Luke told him, blushing beautifully.

“Show me,” Michael ordered. 

Ash remained standing where Michael left him. But Ash turned to watch Luke strip. 

“Stare at the wall,” Michael commanded, “you don’t deserve to see him.”

Ashton complied. 

Luke took off his shirt and Michael took a moment to admire the beauty of Luke Hemmings shirtless. Then, slowly, almost shyly, Luke lowered his shorts. He was wearing Michael’s thick banded black bonds briefs. The same pair that Ashton had turned into a torture device. 

“I never thought those would look hot on anyone,” Michael told Luke, a rawness in his voice. 

Luke winked at him and then lowered them. He handed the briefs to Michael and casually stood where he was, naked as the day he was born. Luke was only half hard, but the hunger in his eyes suggested that was more about self control than disinterest. Michael approached Ashton and then, blessed with sudden inspiration, commanded.

“Lift your leg,” Michael said and Ash complied.

Michael dressed him in the briefs, though they had been stretched by Ashton’s wedgie torture of Michael they only just fit around Ash’s huge cock. Michael pulled the briefs around Michael’s balls, manhandling them into the pouch more than was strictly necessary. He also left the very tip of Ash’s cock stuck out of the edge of the waist band. 

Then Michael gave Ash a wedgie. To Michael’s surprise he found the sensation invigorating. The joy of causing Ash pain and humiliation was enough to have Michael on edge and Ash’s cock only seemed to swell more at the painful treatment. His cock head was purple and impossibly engorged. Michael then used the back of his briefs to frogmarch Ashton into the hallway, tugging the piece of material in Ash’s sphincter like a lead to drag the muscly boy along. Luke followed them nonchalantly, though Michael noticed he was now fully hard. 

Michael led Ash into the hallway and then made him stand up on a stool he dragged over to the wall. There was a large, steel industrial hook which had been screwed into the wall about two metres above ground level above a hallway entrance into the dining room. His parents had just had it installed to hang a new ludicrously expensive piece of art.

“That hook takes four hundred kilos in weight,” Michael told Ash. 

Then with all his strength he lifted the back of his briefs (that Ashton was wearing) on to the hook, hooking one point of the two pronged hook into each of the leg holes. In the process giving Ashton a wedgie that even any bully would be proud of. Ash was left dangling from his undies. Because of the placement of the hook Ashton arse was perfectly accessible, his milky white butt framed by the door frame and at about equal to Michael’s head height. 

Ash immediately started begging to be let down.

“Let me down, please MIkey, let me down,” he demanded, “I’m so sorry.”

“Not yet,” Michael promised him.

“My balls are killing me, man,” Ash whined, “please let me out of this.” 

“Did you let me go when I begged?” he demanded.

Ash fell silent.

Michael returned to the living room and came back with the cane. Ash just looked at it with terror.

Michael lined the cane up with Ash’s muscular butt and tapped it a couple of times on the edge. There was an ominous creaking from the undies and Luke, ever practical, hurried to cover the ground with cushions from the living room for if (or when) Ashton fell. 

CRACK.

Michael slammed the cane across Ash’s butt with all his strength. 

“YEOW!” Ashton screamed out in surprise and pain. 

Immediately a long red line crossed Ash’s arse, the skin instantly rising to form a welt. 

Michael smiled and then moved to the other side, took aim and struck again. 

“ARGH!” Ashton screamed. 

Michael had formed an enormous ‘x’ across his arse. 

“That’s to tell all the sluts to keep away from your hole,” he told Ash quietly, “because I own you now.”

CRACK!

Michael slammed the cane into Ash’s arse again and the boy started crying.

“Please stop,” Ash said quietly between sobs.

CRACK.

“ARGH!” Ash cried again. Michael varied it, striking across both of Ash’s butt cheeks again but at a different angle so that he had begun to form an asterix of welts on Ash’s arse. 

CRACK. 

Ash didn’t cry out again but he groaned.

CRACK. 

Ash continued sobbing, tears running all the way down his chest in a way that Michael found just made him harder.

Michael lined he cane up for the very bottom of Ash’s butt, for the tender flesh where the thighs met his arse. Then with all his strength he struck one last time.

CRACK.

Ash screamed out anew and struggled and the briefs which had held him snapped. 

Thankfully due to Luke’s cushions Ashton thumped butt naked, but uninjured (save from his butt) into the cushions. 

Michael approached and placed a hand on Ash’s arse. It radiated heat like a stove top. 

“You look good like that,” Michael told him, “your bum all red. 

“I think I want you like this permanently.” 

Ash moaned again. Michael reached under him and felt that Ash’s cock was just as hard as ever. 

“You liked that didn’t you?” Michael asked him.

Ash didn’t respond.

“Well you’ve got another seventeen strokes coming,” Michael informed him.

“What?” Ash demanded turning to Michael with tears streaming down his face, “no, no, I can’t take anymore.” 

“But I thought you wanted us to be even,” Michael said easily, “you hit me twenty three times dude, it’s only fair you get the same.” 

“I can’t….I can’t take it,” Ash said sounding ashamed. He held his hands before Michael grasped in an almost prayer like gesture, as though he was begging.

“Then I’m going to have to fuck you,” Michael informed him. 

Ash snorted, summoning whatever bravado remained he informed Michael.

“I fuck boys,” Ashton said, “I don’t get fucked by them.”

“You do today,” Michael told him easily, “unless you want me to keep caning you.” 

Ashton bit his lip and then looked up at him. 

“OK, fine,” he said finally, “but use protection, who knows what freaky goth shit I could catch off you.”

“A vocabulary maybe?” Michael suggested.

“Exactly,” Ashton agreed flatly. 

“There are condoms in by side dresser,” Michael informed Luke. To his surprise the pretty blonde boy ran off to get them, his cock bouncing from side to side like a windscreen wiper. 

When Luke returned he handed Michael the condoms. Feeling a little self conscious, Michael stripped. He was so hard he thought he might cum just be touching his cock. Still he carefully put on the condom and then approached Ash’s arse. 

“You’re going to need to open me up,” Ash warned.

“Nah,” Michael disagreed, “I really don’t.” 

Luke watched them, and started wanking himself as Michael got himself into position.

“When you come,” Michael said to Luke, “make sure it’s on his face.” 

Then in one motion Michael Clifford pushed his cock up Ashton Irwin’s arse. Ash screamed, louder than he had before, louder when Michael was beating him or when he felt like he was being cut in half by the world’s most intense wedgie. Luke desperately started wanking himself, fondling his nipples as he watched in awe.

Michael dominated Ash. He rode him like he was taking his revenge. Dominating and owning the muscly boy like the Master that Michael had always yearned to be. Ash pleaded and begged and then he started moaning and crying out.

“You’re so loud, whore,” Michael told him. 

Ashton just got harder at the insult. 

Luke watched on panting like a dog in heat. Michael dominating Ashton was so crazily hot it was driving him wild. The skinny, pasty teen rode the muscly tanned one and despite his enormous size, Michael dominated Ashton like the older brother Ash had always wanted to have. Michael smashed into Ash again and again and again and somehow the taut and tanned teen took it with glorious surrender. 

Michael fucked Ash over and over again and then finally Ash came. 

Ash yelled an incomprehensible strand of pseudo swear word as two weeks of cum splurted out of his cock. Two weeks was like a lifetime for a guy who since discovering masturbation hadn’t gone more than twelve hours without a wank. Ash spurted all over his belly and all over the expensive silk cushions that Luke had brought from Michael’s living room. The sensation of Ash cuming was enough to set Michael off and soon he was filling up the pretty boy, thrusting into his muscly arse even as he finished off. 

Luke watched them both and waited until Michael let Ash lie on his side next to him. Then when he was done Luke Hemmings squatted down next to Ashton Irwin and came all over his face. 

Ash was shocked when Michael placed an arm around his waist and spooned with the muscly teen. Luke held him from the other side. 

“So are we even?” Ash asked Michael after a moment.

“Not even close,” Michael informed him, his softening cock pressed against Ashton’s aching arse. 

Ashton was wrecked, ruined and ragged. But he snuggled up to Luke and Michael and he smiled.


End file.
